She Who Hesitates
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: AU 6th Year.  Harry and Luna kiss after Slughorn's party and become a couple, exploring their feelings and sexuality to the ultimate conclusion.  M for a reason.


Still not mine despite my ardent wishes.

Rowling never told us Luna's birthday, so I made it Oct. 31, 1980, so she's sixteen during this story, the age of consent in the UK.

As any proper gentlewizard would, Harry was walking Luna up the stairs to the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.

She was smiling happily after their date at Professor Slughorn's party. Of course, it wasn't really a date, not in the strict sense of the word. Harry had simply asked her if she would go with him as a friend, and since she did consider herself his friend, she had agreed.

The party had been ever so much fun. Professor Slughorn had listened quite attentively to her when she warned about the dangers of Nargles in the mistletoe, and promised he would prepare a potion to deal with the problem. He then excused himself, saying he had to see to some of his other guests.

Harry had disappeared for a while, but had returned by the end of the party. She asked where he had gone, but he was rather evasive.

"You weren't breaking the rules again, were you, Harry?" She scolded him gently.

"No, no rule breaking, I promise." He said with a small smile.

Luna smiled back very prettily. Harry decided, right then and there, that Luna was actually a rather pretty witch. It wasn't just her lips that smiled, her whole face smiled, even her very fascinating silvery eyes.

They arrived at the door to the Ravenclaw common room, the eagle doorknocker waiting patiently.

Luna stopped on the step above Harry and turned to face him.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Harry. Thank you so, so much for inviting me."

"I had fun, Luna. It was very nice of you to go with me. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Luna thought Harry's lips looked positively delicious. But, should she kiss him? Really?

"_She who hesitates is lost_," Luna thought.

Luna gulped just a little, then suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Harry's for about five seconds.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked as he looked at her with wide eyes. "I...I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Do I look upset?" Harry smiled. The kiss had been totally unexpected, but also very, very pleasant. Not all wet like Cho's had been.

"I'm sorry, I've just never kissed a boy before," Luna said, sniffling just a little at her forwardness. The Wrackspurts must have gotten to her. Harry wouldn't be her friend anymore, she was sure.

"Well, it was long overdue then," Harry said. "Now, how about I kiss you back?"

Luna whimpered just a bit as Harry seized her around the waist and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped as she felt his tongue glide across her lower lip. She had heard from listening to other girls talking about snogging that this was the signal that she should open her mouth, but she wasn't sure why.

"_Well, if I don't open it, I'll never find out_. _She who hesitates_..." She thought as she parted her lips just a bit.

She almost fainted when she felt Harry's tongue touch hers, then start twisting around it, then touching other places inside her mouth.

Harry kissed her for a good minute - although to Luna it felt as if it had lasted for years - then, released her with a smile.

"Sorry," he stammered. "I...I know that was way too forward of me..."

"No, not at all," Luna blushed. "Umm, one more, maybe?"

Harry gladly complied and smiled as he felt Luna's tongue push back at his and run across his lips. The young couple held the kiss for at least three minutes.

"Mmm," Luna smiled as Harry finally backed away. "Thank you, Harry. I don't think I've ever had a better, ahh, Christmas gift."

Harry blushed a little. "Well, I certainly hope we can find a reason other than Christmas to maybe do this again?"

Luna's mouth dropped open. Harry Potter? The handsome Harry Potter wanted to kiss her - her, Looney Lovegood - some more? Her hearing must not be functioning properly. Wrackspurts. Definitely Wrackspurts.

"_Wrackspurts be damned_," she thought.

"I-I-I hope so, too," she stuttered. "Thank you so much, Harry. I'll see you around, I hope. If not, I'm sure we'll see each other on the Hogwarts Express on the way home in a couple of days."

Harry smiled, giving her one more short kiss, then turned and walked down the stairway. Luna sighed, her eyes glistening a bit and later would swear that the eagle smirked at her as it posed its question.

"What's the most wonderful and also the silliest thing a witch can do?" The doorknocker asked.

"Be in love," Luna sighed.

"You couldn't be more correct, my child. Enter."

The few students left in the common room stared as Luna seemed to float through and up the stairs to her dorm room. Fortunately her roommates were all asleep, otherwise Luna knew they'd make fun of her and ply her with endless questions about her date.

"_It wasn't a date_," Luna reminded herself. "_We just went as friends_."

Her fingers touched her still-tingling lips.

She smiled serenely. "_Good friends, I suppose_."

She removed her jewelry, then, slipped off the silver dress, carefully hanging it up in her armoire. Standing in front of her mirror, she blushed a bit as she studied her reflection.

She let a small, embarrassed giggle escape her lips. "_Maybe I should let Harry know one day what I was wearing underneath tonight_. _Or not wearing, I suppose_."

Luna normally wore ordinary cotton bras and knickers, usually in bright colors with stripes or polka dots. But for some reason during the Christmas visit to Hogsmeade, (again, probably Wrackspurts, she figured) she had slipped into Gladrags Witches Wear and bought herself a pair of silken, Ravenclaw blue and bronze, 'barely-there' knickers and a matching tiny lace brassiere.

Luna appraised her figure with a critical eye, as was her wont with everything. She was slender, there was no denying that, but at least she could no longer be called skinny. Her breasts had grown to a reasonable size for her slim figure, but she'd never be 'stacked' as the cruder boys put it. Her rear end, however, had developed very nicely to her way of thinking. It stuck out enough that her skirts draped nicely over it, but it wasn't so prominent that it attracted pinches.

She unhooked the front latch of the brassiere, letting it slide off her arms, then, naughtily teased her small, pink nipples, rolling them between her long fingers and wondering what it would feel like if Harry was doing this.

She stopped and blushed.

"_Harry doesn't like me like that_," she assured herself with a sigh. Still, she had felt her nipples harden as Harry had held her tightly during the one very long kiss.

She slipped off her knickers and blushed again when she felt the moistness in the crotch. Luna was not ignorant of the facts of life; in fact, her father made sure she knew them in what was, at times for her, deep and embarrassing detail. She knew perfectly well why her knickers were damp - no, wet.

"_He'd never be interested in doing **that** with me, I'm quite sure_."

Luna donned her fuzzy terrycloth nightgown, crawled under her covers and went to sleep with a happy smile and dreams of Harry.

Harry thought about Luna a lot on his way back to Gryffindor, so much so he forgot to worry about Malfoy and Snape and all the other shite that had been bothering him lately.

"_She really is pretty, I've just never noticed before_," he thought as he walked up to Gryffindor tower. Ginny and Dean were just arriving as well. Her face was flushed and her lips puffy.

"Hi, Harry," she greeted him gaily. "Luna looked really, really spectacular tonight, you know. My so-called boyfriend here couldn't keep his eyes off her!"

Dean growled a little, then, smiled.

"It's true, Harry," Dean admitted. "I don't think anyone has ever seen her like that before. She really is quite attractive."

Harry thanked them for the compliments, then, politely went directly up to his dorm so Dean and Ginny could have a little privacy to kiss each other goodnight in the common room.

He sighed a bit as he walked up. Ginny was very pretty and Harry had started having rather randy thoughts about her. But, she was dating Dean, seemed very happy and involved with him, and, besides, Ron would pitch a fit if Harry started showing 'that' kind of interest in his 'baby' sister.

He showered, brushed his teeth, and went to bed, listening as Dean wanked off, probably picturing Ginny's face. Once he had finished and was snoring, Harry reached down and took his own cock in his hand and started to stroke it.

He had been picturing Ginny a lot recently as he masturbated, but tonight it was Luna's pretty face that he imagined smiling up from underneath him. He moaned softly as he imagined what it would feel like to actually be inside her, then speeding up his strokes came with a small grunt. He caught his breath, muttered a cleaning charm and went to sleep, dreaming of Luna.

Luna sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville on the Hogwarts express as the Christmas holidays began. Ron was muttering about Ginny sitting and snogging with Dean in another compartment.

Luna caught Harry staring at her and blushed as his tongue quickly flicked out and wetted his lips. She then decided two could play this game and returned the gesture, even pursing her lips at him. Harry grinned and rolled his tongue around his lips once more.

"What the deuce are you doing, Harry?" Ron asked, his confusion plain.

"Oh, just daydreaming," Harry smiled. "About Ginny," he said with a quick wink at Luna.

"Ginny! You...you'd best keep your hands off her, Harry, I'm warning you!"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione scolded him. "Don't be such a prat. This is Harry you're talking to. You know he's just trying to take the mickey out of you. Besides, Ginny and Dean are a couple."

"I don't think much of that, either," Ron stewed.

"I don't think Ginny really cares what you think, Ron," Hermione sighed. "When was the last time she ever paid any attention to you?"

Ron snorted, frowned and crossed his arms, sulking for the rest of the ride. Harry decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to ask him why he wasn't snogging Lavender.

The train arrived in King's Cross and Harry made a show of helping Luna with her trunk. When the compartment was empty except for the two of them, he gave her a very warm, very deep kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Luna," he said as he released her lips.

Luna knew she was blushing and was tingling from her lips to her toes. She honestly had never expected Harry to kiss her again despite what he'd said after Professor Slughorn's party.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Harry," she said softly. "Thank you for the wonderful gift."

She gave him another quick, soft kiss and they left the train, Luna sighing a little as she saw him being whisked off with the Weasleys. Maybe she could ask her father if they could visit the Burrow during the holidays.

Luna asked her father about visiting when they got home and Xenophilius flooed the Burrow. Molly readily agreed to Luna visiting, assuming she wanted to see Ginny. Luna did want to see her, but it was the handsome, raven-haired wizard staying with them that she truly wanted to see.

They came over the day after Boxing Day, Luna giving Ginny a handmade Butterbeer cork necklace for her very own. Ginny smiled and accepted it graciously, then, she and Luna went up to her room for some girl talk.

"You were certainly giving Harry the eye downstairs, Luna," Ginny said as they settled down on her bed. "Anything you want to tell me about you two?"

"I was not," Luna denied feebly. "I...I, we're just friends, really, just friends. We've only kissed a couple of times, oh, dear..."

Luna's face felt so hot she was sure there was a Heliotrope in the room.

Ginny laughed and pulled Luna into a hug.

"Kiss him all you want, Luna," Ginny urged her. "Merlin knows Harry needs some sort of distraction to keep his mind off of You-Know-Who."

"Why don't you kiss him, then?" Luna pouted a bit at Ginny's teasing.

"Oh, I think kissing Harry would probably be a lot of fun," Ginny admitted. "But, I'm with Dean right now. I don't think Harry is interested in me in that way. Oh, we're friends, good friends, but he's never shown any sort of romantic inclination towards me. So, he kissed you after Slughorn's party?"

"Er, actually I kissed him first," Luna confessed. "I was so embarrassed, but, well, he wasn't and, well, kissed me back and, well, I didn't really expect the tongue, though."

Ginny laughed and hugged her friend again.

"It's always a surprise the first time," Ginny agreed. "I slapped Michael the first time he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He's lucky I didn't knee him in his bollocks."

"Oh, I really enjoyed after I got over the surprise!" Luna added quickly.

"I'm sure. If you'd like, I'll send Harry up here and give you two a little time alone."

Luna practically squeaked. "Really?"

"Yes," Ginny smiled. "You deserve to have some fun with a nice man, Luna, as much as anyone. People have always seemed so mean to you, at least as I see it. Well, you have a really nice guy who I think really likes you."

"Well, alright, sure," Luna blushed. "Should I let him kiss me while I'm lying on your bed?"

Ginny snickered.

"Ah, that's up to you, but it's probably a bit early in your relationship to snog, umm, horizontally. I've only had to nerve to do it once with Dean, so far."

"Umm, do I let him, well, touch me? You know, those parts..."

Ginny just giggled and hugged Luna again.

"That's up to you as well, but again, it might be a little too soon. I mean, I've let boys touch me, but only on top of my clothes. I did let Michael under my skirt once, but only as high as the middle of my thigh."

"And Dean?" Luna teased a bit.

"Umm, well, I've let him a little higher, and a little more often, but not...not all the way up there. As his Christmas present I let him touch my breasts, well, my bra, anyway, under my blouse. If nothing else, Harry is a gentleman, and other than two or three dates with Cho, he's really inexperienced with women. I seriously doubt if he did anything other than kiss her."

Ginny left and a couple minutes later Harry came into the room. Luna could feel her cheeks burning. Damned Heliotropes.

"Ginny said you wanted to see me?"

"Well, yes," Luna mumbled. "It would be nice to be able to talk privately for a little while."

"Oh?" Harry smiled. "And what would you like to talk about?"

"Umm, well, maybe about kissing some more?" Luna couldn't believe she had said that. She had never felt so flustered as she'd been the last few days since she and Harry had shared their first kisses.

Harry agreed happily. "Alright!"

Luna whimpered with pleasure as Harry pulled her slender body tightly to his firm frame and seized her lips in a truly searing kiss. Luna moaned with pleasure as she parted her lips and Harry's tongue ravished her willing mouth.

Harry was simply enthralled with her. He'd never had the least interest in kissing Luna until she kissed him on the stairs there in Ravenclaw tower. He was sorry now he hadn't taken more notice of her last year, but he had still been enamored of Cho. The few wet, sloppy kisses with her paled to nothingness as he felt Luna's tongue suddenly battle back with his.

Almost unconsciously, Harry's hands fell onto Luna's buttocks and without thinking about it, he squeezed them and pulled her hips very tightly into his own. He felt himself react as any healthy, horny teenage boy would when kissing a pretty girl and holding her very tightly.

Luna felt his reaction, too, and pulling her face back from his, looked down between their bodies.

"Ahh, Harry?"

Harry suddenly realized what he was doing and backed up quickly, blushing furiously.

"_She'll hate me now_," Harry fretted. "iDamn it, Harry, you've just started a relationship with her, she's not thinking about doing anything like THAT/i!"

"I'm sorry, Luna, so, so sorry," Harry muttered. "Please, I didn't mean to, well, you know..."

Luna smiled at him, embraced him again and dropped her hands onto his bum.

"I'm very happy that you find me attractive enough to...to react like that, Harry."

She was stunned by her boldness, but she could tell Harry was very nervous and didn't want him to feel that she was angry at him about what had happened.

"Well, you are," Harry said, not knowing what else to say. "Still, I didn't mean to embarrass you or...or want you to think that I want to, well, you know, want to do that with you."

"You don't?" Luna almost choked at her forwardness.

"Well, I mean, yes, no, I mean no, that is, I mean, I, well, I would, but I know we can't. Well, not for a long time, if ever, that is. I mean, we've just really started seeing each other, I guess that's what I mean."

Luna smiled and kissed him softly.

"I understand, Harry. Please, you didn't offend me, I promise you, you didn't. I know all about the facts of life. I know why you reacted that way. I didn't mind, honestly."

Harry sighed and kissed her again.

"Well, that's good to know. And, well, I think doing, making, umm, well, you know doing THAT might be really amazing someday. Oh, shite, I...I didn't mean that. Well, I did, but not like that!"

"I understand," Luna laughed. "I think it might be fun as well. Someday. I guess we should go back downstairs. We don't want anyone getting too curious about what we're doing."

They straightened their clothes just a little and Harry opened the door for her.

"And, Harry," she said as she walked by him. "I'd like to do this more, a lot more, when we're back at school."

"I think I'd like that, too!"

"You only think it?" Luna teased.

"No, I'm sure I'll like it. I'm so happy that I asked you to the party, Luna."

"And I'm happy I accepted," she said as they went down to the ground floor.

After their return to school, Harry and Luna found time to be together at least a little almost every day. It was still just kissing at first, but as Harry's arousal became more and more apparent, Luna decided they could be a little more intimate.

She had devoted a lot of thought to this decision. She didn't want him to think she was easy, but by the same token, she didn't want to frustrate him completely. Harry was a healthy, horny, sixteen-year-old wizard and he had the same hormones and desires that any sixteen-year-old boy did.

And, Luna had to admit, she was a healthy, horny sixteen-year-old witch. Her own longings and desires were becoming stronger and more and more insistent.

In their favorite broom cupboard on the fourth floor one evening near the end of January, Luna finally broached the subject.

"Harry, would...would you like to touch me?"

"I am touching you," he smiled, kissing her lips and cheeks and working down her neck. Luna purred with contentment and her slender body shivered.

"Oh, I know, but I meant, you know, touch me, well, touch me...under my clothes?"

"Only if you're absolutely sure," Harry murmured, his desire and nervousness equally apparent. "I...I really like you, Luna. You don't have to do anything like that just to keep me interested in you."

Luna was immensely pleased and really quite flattered by Harry's statement.

"I know, but, well, I think I'm ready. I think we're both ready for a little more. Don't you?"

Harry could only nod, gulping nervously as Luna hesitantly unbuttoned her blouse, dropped it on the floor, and placed Harry's hand on the warm flesh of her stomach.

"Touch me, Harry. Touch me anywhere you want."

Harry let his hands glide across her warm, smooth flesh - so pale and perfect - as they kissed. He decided to take a chance and cupped a breast in his hand, letting his fingers stroke the bare skin above her pink and purple bra.

"You can unhook it," Luna heard herself say somewhat timidly.

Harry gulped and fumbled around with the catch for a good two minutes before Luna finally snickered at him, and putting one of her hands behind her back, quickly undid the clasps, and let the garment slip down her arms and off to join her blouse on the floor.

"You've never done that before, have you, Harry?" Her smile was brilliant.

"Er, well, no, of course not," Harry blushed, both at the sight of her naked breasts and his own fumbling incompetence. "Merlin, Luna, they're...they're so, so pretty. I can touch them? Really?"

She just nodded, suddenly quite nervous, but Harry's finger with their Quidditch callouses made the soft, tender skin tingle and quiver. Her nipples were quickly suffused with excitement, the pink peaks becoming hard and erect.

She moaned into his mouth as he seized one between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and stroking and squeezing. She felt excitement and desire begin to pool wetly between her legs and pressed her hips onto his, smiling as she felt him so hard and stiff inside his trousers.

They continued for another ten minutes or so, then, reluctantly stopped and Luna put her bra and blouse back on.

"Thank you," Harry murmured in her ear as they hugged.

"No, thank you," Luna whispered back. "I want to do this some more, Harry. Please!"

"We will, we will, I promise."

They did so for another ten days or so, Harry actually kissing her breasts and flicking them with his tongue at that time. He was fascinated with the pretty pink nipples, loved watching them grow hard from his ministrations and watching her areolae turn from pink to red as her excitement and desire became more and more intense.

The next night she guided his hand under her skirt and placed it between her legs, still on top of her knickers, but it was their most intimate caress yet.

"See what you do to me, Harry?" She moaned softly in his ear. "I never dreamed a boy would ever want me, would ever touch me so intimately that I would actually be wet with desire for him. I always thought that was just a myth, something you read in romance novels. Rub me, stroke me. Please!"

Harry nervously did so, fascinated by the feel of her sex through the now-soaked fabric. He pressed his finger tightly into the crevice of her labia and felt the hard bud of her center, not really knowing what it was, only that Luna seemed to enjoy it when he touched it. He stroked harder and was rewarded with another moan of desire from Luna.

After a couple of minutes she reluctantly pulled his hand away. Her face was flushed, her body was hot and actually shivering with suppressed desire. And she knew damned well that it wasn't because of Heliotropes.

"That...that's all I can take right now, Harry," she moaned as she leaned her trembling body onto his. "It was the most wonderful feeling I've ever experienced. You...you're not mad, upset, that I'm being so...so forward? So...so demanding?"

"Not a bit," Harry replied in as serious as tone as he could manage in his current aroused state. His hard on was threatening to pop his trousers buttons off.

"But, Luna, you don't have to do any of this just to keep me interested, to keep me coming back to you. I...I really like you, I do. I mean being able to touch you has been just brilliant, the most wonderful thing I've ever done, that I've ever even dreamed of doing! But, I was happy just being able to kiss you and hug you. Really, I was."

Luna started crying she was so happy and so confused. Happy because Harry was happy, confused because her rather simple, uncomplicated life heretofore had suddenly become much more complicated. Did he really like her? Or was he just saying that so that she would continue to let him kiss her and, now, to touch her so intimately?

"You were? Really?" Luna wanted so much to believe him. "I like how it feels when you touch me, Harry, I really do. Does that make me a bad person? A...a scarlet woman?"

Harry replied forcefully. "No, absolutely not! I am so happy you trust me so much that you'll let me touch you. You know I'll never do anything to you that you don't want me to."

Luna continued crying softly, hugging herself to Harry's firm frame. She felt warm and safe and, yes, loved in his embrace.

"Yes, I know. I'm being silly, worrying about whether you like me or not. I know you do. I love you."

Luna gasped when she realized what she had said. The Wrackspurts must have gotten to her.

"Er, umm, that is, you know, love you as in really, really like you!"

Harry smiled, then, actually snickered softly. "I really, really like you, too, Luna, and not just because you've let me touch you. I've never felt more at ease, at peace, really, than I have these last few weeks with you. I can talk to you, hold you, kiss you, and not worry about what anyone else thinks, what anyone else might want from me."

He stood up straight and took her by the shoulders, looking directly in her eyes.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

She smiled very prettily. "As your friend?"

"No," Harry said as he gave her a soft kiss. "As my GIRL friend."

Her smile was all the answer Harry needed.

There were stunned expressions and whispered comments in abundance next Saturday as Luna and Harry walked into Hogsmeade together, hand in hand. Malfoy and his gang sneered and made nasty comments. Luna's gentle touch on his arm kept Harry from his usual angry retort and he merely said that Malfoy would never know what it meant to have a girl who liked him for himself, not his money.

Pansy had reddened, Malfoy had drawn his wand, but McGonagall walked by and the confrontation ended.

Romilda Vane looked angry. Parvati look perplexed. Ginny looked rather wistful. Hermione just looked confused and asked Harry what he was about when Luna left his side to go the loo.

"I'm not 'about' anything, Hermione," Harry replied. "I like her, she likes me. End of story."

"Have you told her about, you know, Malfoy and all that?"

"No, why would I?" Harry said. "When I'm with her I can forget all that shite. I know what I have to do, Hermione, but I've never felt so focused and so at peace as I have since I've been seeing Luna."

"Language, Harry," Hermione scolded. "Are you just leading her on? That's not very nice, you know."

"I am NOT leading her on," Harry snapped. "I like her, I do. Just because I'm doomed to try and destroy the darkest wizard in history, does that mean I'm not entitled to a little happiness along the way?"

Hermione took his hand. "No, Harry, I'm sorry that I suspected you of anything like that. Of course you deserve some happiness, some joy in your life. If Luna is giving you that, I'm happy for you, I truly am."

Harry and Luna spent all day in each other's company. Luna bought a few more sets of sexy lingerie at Gladrags, promising Harry that she would wear some tonight to their snogging session.

As they walked back to the castle later that afternoon, Harry noticed that Ron and Lavender weren't even holding hands. Ginny was holding Dean's, but usually they walked with their arms around each other's waist, as he and Luna were doing.

"It's been a lovely day, Harry," Luna sighed leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you so, so much for being so nice to me. I'll be, ahh, particularly grateful this evening."

Harry shivered with anticipation and gave her a quick, soft kiss.

"I can hardly wait!"

Harry discovered that evening why they were called 'barely-there' knickers. His hands spent a delightful half an hour on Luna's firm, round cheeks almost totally unimpeded by any fabric.

They continued these activities for several more weeks, Harry never trying to touch any part of Luna she didn't tell him that he could. As tempted as he had been, he had yet to actually touch her womanhood except on top of her knickers. Her cheeks, yes, but he had not yielded to the temptation of letting his fingers slide just a few inches lower into the wet heat that he knew lay between her thighs. Harry figured that Luna still regarded her most intimate spot as off-limits.

Luna truly wanted to feel Harry's hand on her, tangling in her hair and his calloused fingers stroking her most intimate parts. She simply couldn't find the courage to let him go ahead, though, knowing that she would then want to feel his fingers inside her, then his tongue and then there was only one more thing they could do before the ultimate act. Luna just didn't think she was ready for that yet.

One evening shortly before the Easter holidays, Harry finally got up the nerve to ask Luna something he'd wanted to ask almost since their first kiss.

"Umm, Luna, would you, well, do you think that maybe you might be willing to, well, I mean..."

Luna giggled enchantingly and kissed him sweetly.

"Spit it out, Harry! Oh!" She squeaked as he gave her cheeks a tight squeeze.

"Would you touch me? I mean, if you're willing, that is."

"I'd love to touch you, Harry. I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask you."

Harry gulped and fumbled with his belt buckle, finally undoing it, then lowered his zipper and undid his waist button, his trousers falling down to his ankles. He saw Luna's smile, her eyes focused on his center. He stuck his fingers in the waistband of his shorts and lowered them down his thighs until they fell and joined his trousers on top of his shoes.

The light was rather dim in the cupboard, but Luna could still see Harry's penis sticking practically straight out from underneath the hem of his shirt. She took a breath and slowly wrapped her hand around it.

Harry practically whimpered at the sensation and prayed he wouldn't explode all over her hand.

Luna squeezed Harry's erection lightly, fascinated by the contrast of the firm engorged tissue beneath the surprisingly soft and warm flesh covering his organ. It seemed huge in her hand, but she knew that was simply because she had never held a man's penis before. In fact, other than vague memories of her father's from when she had walked in on her parents once as a child, Luna had never seen a penis other than in illustrations.

Luna smiled at him and continued to softly stroking and squeezing him, enjoying the look of bliss on Harry's face. She knew what would happen if she kept doing this, so she asked:

"Did you want to, well, want to, you know..."

"If...if it's not too gross for you," Harry gasped. "Oh, Merlin, Luna! That feels so, so wonderful!"

Luna kept up her gentle stroking, even rolling her thumb around the head and spreading the leaking fluid back onto his foreskin. The sensation became even more intense and Harry finally gave into nature. As he closed his eyes and groaned with pleasure, his semen spurted out and Luna felt some of the sticky warmth splash onto her hand.

She continued to stroke him until Harry finally leaned back against the wall with a sigh of total satisfaction and satiation.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant! I...I love you, Luna."

She giggled. "Because of the naughty things I do?"

"Because of everything you do," Harry said, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you."

Luna's heart skipped a little at the sincerity of Harry's declaration. She wasn't exactly sure of her own feelings yet, but she could easily see herself in love, really in love, with the handsome wizard next to her.

"I love you, too, Harry," she said, kissing him back. "But, unfortunately, we need to get back to our dorms."

As Harry pulled up his trousers, Luna looked at his spill on her hand. She had never seen semen before, except in a very filthy picture some boy had left lying in the common room in order to try and embarrass her. She knew what the purpose of semen was, of course, and how it got inside a woman to accomplish it. Could she really do that with Harry? SHOULD she do that with Harry?

She suddenly wondered about girls she heard talking about fellating their boyfriends and swallowing their semen. She brought her hand to her mouth and timidly licked a bit of Harry's sperm with the tip of her tongue.

"You don't have to do that." Harry said.

"I…I'm curious," Luna said, taking a larger lick and swallowing. "It's not bad. It's not good, either. It's actually just a little salty and sour, but it's not bad."

She sighed, pulled her wand from behind her ear and banished the rest of Harry's release off her hand and the floor, then straightened her own clothes. Her knickers were absolutely soaked again; they had been every night for the last several weeks, ever since she had allowed Harry to start touching her.

They arrived at Ravenclaw tower and Harry kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you, Luna, thank you," he murmured in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.

He then gave her a look that nearly took her breath away.

"Could I do the same for you some night?"

"I...I, I'll have to think about that, Harry," Luna replied, suddenly nervous. To do it properly meant she'd have to let him touch her most private areas directly, not through her knickers. Was she ready for that? Was she being too forward? Going too fast? Not fast enough?

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. "I...I shouldn't have asked. I know that, well, that that part of you is very, very private."

"I just have to think about it a little more, Harry," she said. "I, well, I'm sure I would enjoy it, but, well..."

"_She who hesitates_..." flashed through her mind, but this was a very big decision. The look on Harry's face and in his green eyes convinced her, though, that he would still love her even if she denied his request.

"I will really, really consider doing it. Just give me a few more days. Please?"

"As long as you want or need," Harry said, kissing her tenderly.

In bed that night, Luna's fingers were busy under her knickers once she knew her roommates were all asleep. But, it wasn't enough, so she slipped off her nightgown, pulled off her knickers and pressed the heels of both hands on her sensitive nub, making slow circles while increasing the pressure.

But even that wasn't enough, so Luna rolled over onto her stomach, moaning softly as the pressure grew. She slipped one hand a little lower and teased her opening with a finger, then slipped it inside herself.

A few strokes of her finger was all it took and Luna almost screamed, burying her face in her pillow as her orgasm washed over her, her sweet essence spilling out over her hand and soaking her linens.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," she murmured as her body continued to pulse with her release. "Oh, Maeve, Harry. I love you."

The night before Easter vacation, Luna removed her knickers and guided Harry's hand to her already wet and warm core. She whimpered with desire as those callouses of his touched her most sensitive flesh directly for the first time. It felt absolutely amazing.

Harry tried to keep his fingers away from her opening, she hadn't said anything about allowing him to actually go inside her, but he couldn't help going a little lower occasionally and touching the swollen lips at the entrance to her sex.

He looked into her eyes and slipped the tip of his finger inside her, gasping along with her as he felt how wet and warm she was. Luna simply smiled and actually forced herself down on his finger a little more.

He was fascinated by the moans that Luna would make as he squeezed and stroked the hard little button just above her wet, warm opening. He played with it a lot as the couple kissed and Luna's hands stroked and caressed Harry's body.

Neither of them was prepared, though, when Luna actually came. As she started keening softly, then actually cried out, Harry thought he must have hurt her somehow or, more likely, gone too far.

"Luna? I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." He started to withdraw his hand, but Luna grabbed it and pushed it back onto herself.

"Don't stop! Gods! Harry! Please, don't stop! Oh, oh, oh, oh, YES!"

Harry had heard older boys bragging about making their girlfriends 'cum,' as they put it. Harry didn't want to advertise his inexperience and ask what that actually meant, so he'd just nodded and smiled.

NOW he knew what it meant!

"Luna, oh, Merlin, Luna!"

Luna collapsed onto his chest, her slim body quivering with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"That...that was just amazing, Harry. Absolutely the most wonderful feeling I've ever had. Promise me we'll do it again."

Harry knew now that he had died and gone to Paradise. The prettiest witch in Hogwarts wanted him to continue to touch her most intimate places.

"We will," he gasped. "We will."

As Luna had done with his spill, he brought his finger to his lips, smiling at the tangy, earthy aroma, then slipped it between his lips and licked it, actually moaning at the succulent taste.

He almost fainted as Luna kissed him, then, smiled as she tasted herself on his lips.

"I love you." They said simultaneously.

They sat together on the Hogwarts Express, hugging and occasionally kissing to the amusement and amazement of their friends. Harry was too involved to really notice that Ginny was sitting with them instead of with Dean and Lavender was nowhere to be seen.

Luna visited the Burrow during the vacation, again ostensibly to see Ginny.

In her room, Luna confessed to some of the activities she and Harry had been indulging in of late.

"He...he actually made you, you know, made you...?" Ginny gasped, not quite able to say the word.

Luna blushed, then, nodded. "Yes, he gave me an orgasm. Have you ever..."

Ginny shook her head. "Not...not from a boy. Oh, Luna, I...I, well, I guess I'm very happy for you, but are you sure you're not, well, not going too far? Too fast?"

Luna gave Ginny a very serious stare, unlike any look Ginny had ever seen from her friend.

"I'm seriously considering offering Harry my...my, well, my maidenhood. Do you think I should?"

Ginny was stunned. She had no idea that Luna and Harry had gotten so close, so intimate. She was momentarily jealous since her relationship with Dean was quite rocky at the moment. She still thought about Harry romantically at times, even though he had never returned her affections.

Then she recalled how unhappy Harry had been for most of the time she had known him, and remembered how sad Luna had been in the past, as well. They both had suffered loss, and were both something of outcasts at school. She couldn't recall a time when either of them had been as happy as they had been these last couple of months.

"Well?" Luna prompted her friend. "Should I?"

"I...I really can't advise you, Luna," Ginny sighed. "I'm a virgin, just like you. I was never seriously tempted to give it up to either Michael or Dean. But, you and Harry seem so close now. Just, well, just be careful, you know, don't forget to take precautions if you do decide to do it."

She paused and smiled at her oldest friend. "And...and have the most wonderful time of your life."

She pulled Luna into a warm, tight hug, as they softly cried on each other's shoulder. Luna hadn't necessarily been seeking Ginny's approval, but the redhead's compassionate understanding of her intense feelings and growing desire for Harry reinforced her confidence that she was doing to right thing.

The first weekend back at Hogwarts, Luna pulled Harry down to the lake with her and guided him to her 'secret place.' It was small grassy patch next to a little cove, completely surrounded by trees and tall reeds.

"I've often come here in the past to be alone, to cry, to...to think about life, and death," Luna told him as she started to unbutton her robes. "I've found I've always done my best thinking while I was nude, so, if you don't mind..." She smiled as she dropped her robe and started on her blouse.

Harry was gobsmacked again. Luna quite nonchalantly and with hardly a blush, quickly removed all her clothes and stood before him in all her glory.

Harry let his eyes roam over the beautiful sight; her lovely face, her small but full breasts with the perky pink nipples he so loved to squeeze and kiss. Her smooth stomach and long, slender legs and finally let his eyes dwell on the rather messy thatch of dark blond hair at the junction of her thighs. He had never seen a woman naked before, except in the magazines Dudley kept hidden under his mattress.

"Well," she said with a shy, teasing smile. "Nothing to say? Am I that hideous?"

Harry pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, his hand falling to her cheeks.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said after several minutes of kissing. "But, well, you're getting goosebumps. Don't get too cold!"

"I'm taking a dip, then, you can, well, warm me up!" She ran and quickly entered the cold waters, shivering but delighting in the feel of the cool liquid on her overheated body. She came out and ran into Harry's arms. He wrapped his robes around her heedless of how wet he was getting, and rubbed her with his large, rough hands until her shivering stopped.

Luna dressed then and walking back to the castle she asked him, "Will you get naked with me sometime, Harry? Please? Maybe when it's a little warmer."

"I...I, well, I'd love to, but, well, I'm afraid that I might be, well, you know, tempted to, you know..."

"I know you'd never do anything I didn't allow," she assured him with a kiss and a smile.

She gulped and murmured softly to him.

"Maybe. Maybe I want to, you know, with you. Sometime. Maybe...maybe sometime soon."

Now that losing her virginity was becoming a real possibility, Luna was having some second thoughts. Should she really?

"_She who hesitates_..." she thought. "_No, Harry isn't with me just so he can have sex with me_. _I know it_! _I just need to think about it some more_."

They continued their nightly broom cupboard activities, each having several more orgasms over the next few weeks. Every Sunday afternoon they would go to Luna's 'secret place' where she would strip and splash in the water.

Shortly before the April Hogsmeade visit, Luna knelt in front of Harry and ran her tongue around the head of his cock. Harry groaned and stroked her hair.

"You don't have to…" He started.

"I want to." She said softly as she took him fully into her mouth.

Harry didn't last long, coming hard and fast within a couple of minutes. Luna managed to swallow most of his first couple of pulses, then, had to back off and catch her breath as the rest of his release spurted onto her face.

"Not exactly what I was expecting," Luna snickered as she wiped some spunk with her finger and stuck it in her mouth.

Harry simply smiled as he leaned against the wall and enjoyed the afterglow.

"I'm sure I'll do better the next time." Luna promised with a smile that made Harry start to stiffen again.

Early in May, after much teasing, Harry finally disrobed as well, at least to his boxers. The feel of Luna's soft, warm skin on his own flesh had Harry shivering with desire. His hand went between her legs and he quickly brought her to orgasm. As she shuddered in his arms, he quickly disposed of his underwear, rolled between her legs and pressed himself against the warmth of her groin.

Luna gasped a bit as she felt his hardness stroke against her center. She looked into his eyes, whimpering at the feel.

"Please, not...not now. Not today. I...I, I'm just not ready yet, Harry. I'm so sorry. Next weekend is the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match, right? Then! I'll be ready to do it then! One of us will be entitled to a reward and the other will need some tender consoling. Well?"

She wiggled against him and gave him a smile that made Harry groan in near agony.

He then grinned down at her. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, you little tease?"

She wiggled again, drawing another gasp of frustration from him.

"Why, no," she giggled. "What am I doing? Other than telling you how much I love you. I do, Harry, I do. I know it now."

"I love you, too, Luna," Harry told her with a fiery kiss. "Next weekend. Merlin. I can hardly believe it will really happen."

It was during that week that Harry almost killed Draco with the iSectum Sempra/i, but Luna told him she still wanted to proceed as they had discussed.

"Just meet me at the lake after your detention is over, Harry."

"You still want me? Love me? After what I did?" Harry had trouble believing it.

"You've said you didn't realize what the spell would do," she said. "Maybe this will teach you a little lesson about patience and temper. Of course I still want you. You're a wonderful person, Harry Potter. You're not perfect, no one is. I don't need a perfect man, just one who loves me."

After his detention with Snape was over, Harry ran to the lake, not even stopping in Gryffindor first to see who won the game. Luna was waiting for him, already naked.

"Gryffindor won," she smiled. "So, get undressed so I can give you your, well, your reward."

"I'm going to console you until you cry for mercy," Harry growled as he stripped.

They kissed and touched and fondled and finally reached the point where they both knew they were ready. Luna rolled onto her back and slowly spread her legs. Harry positioned himself above her, then, looked into her fascinating silvery eyes.

Luna gulped a little suddenly quite nervous. It was the literal moment of truth. Were the Wrackspurts making her do this?

"_NO_!" She yelled in her head. "_I'm doing this because I love him_! _And he loves me_! _Wrackspurts, go play with the Nargles_!"

"You can still say stop, Luna," he said, pressing into her just a little.

"I want it, Harry," she whispered, pushing herself up onto him a little more. "I love you. This is what I want. I want you, I do."

He pressed into her soft, wet channel until meeting some resistance. He looked at her again and she nodded.

She yelped as he ended her maidenhood, a couple of tears leaking from her eyes. Then as she grew more comfortable with feeling him inside her, she nodded her permission for him to continue.

He moved slowly and softly at first, not wanting to hurt her anymore, then, gradually built up speed as it became apparent that Luna was enjoying this just as much as he was. Her hips were pushing up at him in perfect time with his strokes. Being inside her was the most amazing sensation he'd ever experienced, better than he had ever imagined it would be. The slick, warm friction of her walls along his member as he stroked her had him moaning her name as her nails scrabbled along his back and her sheath began to pulse and throb around his length.

Luna couldn't believe how amazing it was, having Harry inside her. Her vagina was pulsing and throbbing around his length and the most amazing chills and sensations were coursing from inside it all through her body. As she pushed her hips up to meet Harry's thrusts his body would smack into her clit, increasing the pleasure a thousand-fold.

Neither of them was prepared, though, for Luna's orgasm when it hit her almost literally without warning. She had read and heard that it was very unusual for a woman to reach climax her first time, especially when her partner was inexperienced as well.

But, climax she did, coming with a soft keening that grew into a near scream of delight as her vagina spasmed and undulated along his shaft.

Harry, naturally, was pleased, stunned, and excited, and also quite naturally, reached his own climax within seconds of Luna reaching hers, spilling into her with his own roar of fulfillment.

Luna's back arched as she pushed herself up onto her lover, wrapping her slender legs around him and squeezing his hips with her thighs all while holding him tightly to her body as his warm seed filled her.

They kissed and kissed as they continued slowly moving against each other, not wanting the sensation to end. But, finally, Harry's erection flagged and he sadly rolled off her, then, gathered her into his arms.

They didn't say anything; words simply seemed inadequate to express their feelings at the moment. They kissed and stroked and actually fell asleep for an hour or so.

Walking back to the castle, Luna was the first to speak.

"It was wonderful, Harry. The most wonderful experience of my life!"

Harry squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I love you. I can't believe someone as wonderful as you actually let me take her...her most precious gift."

"You didn't 'take' it, Harry," she beamed. "I gave it to you, fully and freely."

She stopped and looked into his eyes with a sly smile.

"Think you might like to do it again, even though I'm a, well, a 'scarlet woman,' now?"

"Try and stop me," was his answer as he kissed her hard.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the party was ending.

Ron called out loudly. "Harry! There you are! Where the devil have you been! We won! We won!"

Harry grinned. "I've been with Luna, she told me. I knew you all would win. Congratulations. Ginny, here's an especial thanks to you for filling in for me."

To Ginny's surprise, then great pleasure, Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed her very hard, his tongue teasing her lips apart and ravishing her suddenly very willing mouth.

"Harry!" Ron screamed. "Get your hands off my sister!"

Ginny made a rude gesture at her brother, pushing her tongue into Harry's mouth as Hermione smacked his arm. Ron growled as Harry's hands fell to his sister's bum and pulled her hips towards his.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny panted as he finally broke the kiss. Her nose then twitched just a bit at the rather piquant scent that hung around him.

She sought out Luna the next day, and after many probing questions, finally got the blond witch to confess.

"Alright, yes, Ginny," Luna sighed. "I did it. We did it. I gave myself, my virginity, to Harry. Are you angry with me?"

Ginny hugged her friend tightly.

"Angry? Why would I be angry? I have no claim on Harry. I guess if anything, I'm a little jealous. He gave me the most amazing kiss in the common room to congratulate me for catching the Snitch. Now I know why you've been smiling so much these last few months."

"He kissed you, eh?" Luna smirked. "I'll have to discipline him, I guess!"

"LUNA!" Ginny knew what 'discipline' meant in a sexual sense.

"I'm joking," Luna laughed. "I'm not mad, really. You two are such good friends. I honestly don't mind that he kissed you."

"So," Ginny muttered. "Are you all going to..."

"Do it more?" Luna smiled. "Damn right!"

Luna and Harry made love the next Saturday after his detention; then on Sunday, as well. They even started doing it during the week on occasion. Over the next month or so, they figured they had made love nearly twenty times. They simply couldn't get enough of it or of each other.

Their classmates wondered a bit about their constant smiles and ebullient attitudes, but other than Ginny, no one else was aware of their intimacy.

Luna snooped around just a little and discovered rather to her shock, that she and Harry were apparently the only sexually active couple at the school right now. Hogwarts was hardly a den of iniquity, but Luna knew that sex was not that uncommon among the older students. Even if she didn't know for sure about all the seventh-years, she knew for certain she was the only fifth-year witch engaging in sexual intercourse. She rather liked the distinction.

Then came Harry's journey to the cave with Dumbledore, then, Dumbledore's death, then, the fierce fight with the invading Death Eaters, then, Snape and Draco's escape.

As Dumbledore's funeral concluded, Harry knew what he had to do and pulled Luna aside with him.

"Luna, we...we can't be together anymore," he said. "It's been so wonderful, being with you, but, he'd find out about us. He'd hurt you to get to me."

Luna gave him a glare unlike any look she'd ever given him before. Harry actually wilted under it just a bit.

"I don't think so, Harry Potter," she growled. "Besides, it's not as if he probably doesn't already know about us. Where to you think Snape and Draco got off to? The south of France?"

"Luna, you have to understand!" Harry argued. "He's killed everyone I've gotten close to. I...I can't let that happen to you!"

"I believe that's my decision, Harry, not yours," Luna stated firmly as she continued to glare at him. "Harry, we are not just friends, or even boyfriend and girlfriend. We're LOVERS! Do you honestly think Vold...You-Know-Who would be fooled by such a transparent ruse as you claiming that you'd broken up with me?"

"I can't risk it, Luna," Harry pleaded.

"YOU can't risk it? As I said, Harry, I believe that's my decision."

"No, we can't be together anymore!" Harry persisted.

"Are you saying you don't love me?" Luna snapped. "That you've been leading me on these last months just to get into my knickers? Just to...to FUCK me?"

Harry gasped. He had never heard Luna use obscenity or even crude language, not even during their lovemaking.

"No, of course not, Luna," Harry said, taking her hand. "I love you, you know I do. I...I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

She softened her glare and pulled his hand to her cheek.

"Harry, I think it's wonderful, noble even, that you want to protect me, but I don't need protecting. What will happen, will happen. Now, since I'll be of age at the end of October, I want your promise that you'll take me with you then, whatever you and Ron and Hermione are up to!"

"No, absolutely not!" Harry told her.

Her glare returned and Harry actually shrank back from it.

"Alright, if...if I can," he muttered.

"You'd better make sure you can," she growled, "if you ever want to be able to make love to anyone again."

Harry gasped, then, Luna finally smiled and hugged him.

"Harry, you've talked about Dumbledore saying that love is our only weapon against the dark. Don't push me - my love - away. I want to help you, be with you."

"I'd still feel better if you stayed here, you know, at home and at Hogwarts, where you'll be safe."

"How safe will I be, really?" she asked. "The Death Eaters could take me from my home. They could probably even get back in here. I'm no safer here than I would be with you. And I want to be with you, Harry. I love you."

Harry sighed, looking into her beautiful eyes, then, kissing her.

"You win," he conceded. "Be at the front gates on November first. I promise, somehow or other I'll be here to get you."

"I understand that they're sending us all home in a day or two," Luna said. "Would you like to take one more walk to the lake with me?"

Her eyes were glistening and her smile held a promise of delight.

Harry took her hand and grinned.

"Lead the way. I love you, too."


End file.
